Nas Nie Dagoniat
by Dwako Malfoy
Summary: Harry and Draco find out that they are in love, but will the students of hogwarts tear them apart? This is going to be a novel lenght story so check back regularly for updates. *SLASH* H/D
1. Lonely

Nas Nie Dagoniat  
  
Warning: This is a SLASH story. That means that there is a homosexual relationship in this. If you are bothered by this in anyway please do not read this. Also, there is some drug usage, sex, and not so very nice language. If this bothers you, then please leave now. This story is not meant to be funny, so please don't take it as such.  
  
Please review! I'm open to any constructive criticism. But please no bashers.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story. J.K. Rowling owns them all. She is a brilliant author and I respect her story and her characters.  
  
Don't say I didn't warn you. Draco/Harry.  
  
~**~***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Nas Nie Dagoniat  
  
Chapter 1: Lonely  
  
Privet Drive is a very quiet street at night. Everyone is tucked away sleeping soundlessly under their warm covers. Well, everyone except for Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter was a most unusual boy. Not just because he didn't go to sleep at 9:00, but because he was a wizard. That's right, he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He live with his uncle, Vernon Dursley, and his aunt Petunia. He also has to share the house with his spoiled cousin, Dudley. Oh how he loathed him. Dudley always got what he wanted.  
  
There was only one more week left in the summer holiday before Harry was going to start his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was sitting at his window waiting for his alarm clock to ring signifying that it was midnight. At midnight, he would stroll down to the Dursleys fireplace and use the floo powder that Mrs. Weasley had given him the year before to travel to The Burrow. The Burrow was where his best friend Ron Weasley lived. He was looking forward to going there.  
  
Ding Ding Ding! Midnight. Harry grabbed his bags and his owls' cage and headed to the fireplace. He ducked into the beautiful fireplace and gripped tightly onto his belongings with one hand. With the other he through the floo powder out yelling the words, "The Burrow."  
  
An amazing green flame appeared and Harry vanished. He was swirling now through a strange sort of astral land. It was quite an amazing feeling and before he knew it he was in The Burrow seeing the smiling faces of Ron and Ginny. They had been the only ones who could stay up long enough to greet him.  
  
"Hiya Harry," Ron said with a grin.  
  
"Hello Ron," Harry said smiling.  
  
Ron took Harry up to his room and closed the door. They were both very tired and needed to get some rest. But Ron noticed something different about Harry.  
  
"Why do you look so sad, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"I've just been lonely, that's all," Harry assured him.  
  
"Well, Now you're here so theres no need for that rubbish," Ron chuckled.  
  
"I'm lonely for love Ron.I want someone to love me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know its kinda short and its not that great so far but I'm trying to have some character development. Draco will probably not be introduced fully until about chapter 4. So if you were looking for a good one chapter fuck, this is not it. There will probably be no R rated material until later chapters. But trust me, when it does come, it'll be good. Ok, review please I love you. Bye.I'll be updating soon. 


	2. Harry's Dream

Nas Nie Dagoniat  
  
Chapter 2: Harry's Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling owns them.  
Not me. Goodbye.  
  
Warning: Drugs, naughty language, sex and stuff. Slash. Meaning male/male  
relationships. Harry/Draco to be exact. So, no flamers please.  
  
Over the next few days Harry and Ron had a very good time. The Burrow was always a fun place to be and Harry was constantly longing to be there. As the days until school started became less and less, they decided to pack up their things. Mrs. Weasley had gotten their new books for the year. Harry was happy to be going back to Hogwarts, to be going back home..  
  
It was time to go to Kings Cross station and get on the train. They were running late so Mrs. Weasley was running through the train station with them like crazy. They didn't even have enough time to make sure that no muggles saw them go through the barrier. They just ran right through hoping there were no wandering eyes around.  
  
When they got through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ they had to rush to get on the train. The two Weasley children had barely any time to say goodbye to their mother before they left.  
  
Harry and Ron hurried through the corridors looking into filled compartments when they found one with their friends Hermione and Neville in it. They entered and sat down. Harry smiled at the site of them. He had longed to see his friends from Hogwarts all summer.  
  
The train ride to the school was unusually quite. By the time they had gotten there, they had only said "Hi" and "bless you" when Hermione sneezed. As the train slowed down, Harry looked excitedly out the window. They were finally there. Harry was just about to get up and leave the compartment when the door opened and a handsome blonde boy stood in front of them.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy. Harry tried to push him away but, of course, that never worked with him.  
  
"In a hurry Potter?" Draco sneered.  
  
"I just don't want to stare at your face anymore," Harry replied.  
  
"You better watch yourself this year, Potter. I'll be watching you."  
  
With this, Draco walked down the corridor and the group was allowed to exit the compartment. They walked out and saw Hagrid calling the first years over to him. Harry felt good to see this, as last year it had been someone else, it put some comfort into him.  
  
Harry and his friends walked over to the carriages that took everyone above 1st year to the castle. He once again saw the disturbing leather winged horses that pulled them. But this time he wasn't worried because he understood what they were. Hagrid had taught them about it just last year.  
  
They climbed into one of the carriages and it started moving. Harry thought this would be a good time to start up conversation, since there had been none all day.  
  
"So, Hermione. What did you do all summer?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, my folks took me to EuroDisney. It was a smashing good time. There were lots of roller coasters and shows and games." Hermione said excitedly.  
  
Ron looked rather confused at this but Harry didn't feel like explaining it to him.  
  
The carriages rode down the road as if it were gliding on ice. Everything seemed right now. Well, not everything. Harry was still longing for love. He didn't understand why he couldn't find it. He didn't understand anything anymore. There were so many confusing thoughts in his head, so many things that he didn't know about. He was confused about his sexuality more then anything. He used to think he only liked girls but now..now he was having second thoughts. He didn't know what he was anymore. He didn't know anything about himself.  
  
The carriages reached the entrance and they all piled into the great hall. Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting next to each other at the Gryffindor table. Harry saw, as promised, that Draco was watching him from the Slytherin table. Harry didn't seem to mind though. He kind of liked Draco staring at him. He sort of.  
  
NO! What was he thinking? He had to stop thinking about this. He felt like slapping him in the face. He convinced himself that he never thought that and then started listening to Dumbledores speech. It was the normal speech and when the sorting was finished, all the plates on the tables magically filled with food. It was amazing. Harry helped himself to some turkey and potatoes while Ron was chowing down on kidney pie. It was delicious. After Harry had finished his pudding he and his friends got up and headed toward the Gryffindor common room. Ron had been told the password so he said it to the portrait of the fat lady and it swung opened. They retied to their beds as soon as possible. It had been a very long day and all Harry was interested in was some sleep.  
  
But he didn't get much sleep at all, all he could think about was Draco and he didn't understand why. He just couldn't seem to get him off of his mind, it ws driving him insane. Good thoughts and bad thoughts mixed together and nothing seemed right anymore. Everything was so confusing. He had to sleep and hope it wore off. He didn't fall asleep until close to midnight. And was dreading having to wake up and face Draco.  
  
That night, Harry had the strangest dream.  
  
He was running through a field of colors and shapes, many of which he did not recognize. As he kept running, the field got darker and darker until he got to the end where all that was left was the shining of two eyes. Suddenly, Harry was attacked by something he could not recognize. Then, he was sitting on a stool and suddenly, in the corner of the room, was Draco. He was standing there naked holding a bouquet of black roses. A second later, it turned into Dracos dismembered body. Blood poured through the room and flooded out into the hallway. Soon the whole world was covered in Draco's blood. Then, suddenly, Harry was stripped of his clothing and soon his body was seen dismembered, and the blood flowed into Dracos. Harry and Dracos blood soon flowed together and became one. Then he woke up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I think this chapter was far more interesting and I know I introduced Draco sooner then I said I would. But Hey, I needed to get into the story. Ok, please review this chapter!!!. Thanx. I'll be updating as soon as I finish the third chapter. 


End file.
